In communication systems, self-healing systems may be utilized to repair failing or failed nodes. Self-healing systems have been utilized with sensor networks. Similarly, self-healing systems have been utilized with ad-hoc network formats that may include a network routing cost table. However, such self-healing systems may not have taken changing network conditions into consideration when being utilized to repair failing or failed nodes.